Shattered Hearts
by nightskyandglowinglanterns
Summary: Just a little oneshot for UnicornGirl25, feel free to read and please review! ps. If I wrote this right it may destroy your feels if you're a dramione fan , here's hoping (that I wrote it right) *crosses fingers*


**A/N; So before you read this oneshot please take the time to read my authors note,**

**Okay lets get this straight I ship Hermione Granger with a lot of people so if in the future I write a oneshot about Fremione or whatever ship I care for it be (I have that power you know, considering I'm a writer), Do Not Kill Me.**

**Do not come to me saying I am not a staunch Dramione shipper because I am devoted to every ship I, well, ship.**

**And please do not flame me for shipping Hermione with more than one person, because I am quite sure future me will look down on you superciliously and spread word of your ludicrousness.**

**Also I will go on a very long rant.**

**Like I just did right now,**

**Well a longer one considering this rant is comparatively small.**

*** sigh * Glad we've cleared that up.**

**Now Dear Reader please continue Reading, Who am I kidding you've probably just skipped this, Oh well can't say I didn't warn you!**

**~Nightsky **

He looked at Her, everything he could ever want yet everything he could never have.

Her untameable caramel curls gleaming in the sunlight, happiness burning in her molten brown eyes.

Her beautiful eyes caught his, she looked away quickly.

He would love her if he could and nothing could stop him except for one thing – their surnames.

They were divided into different castes,

His family labelled her as filth contamination- the enemy,

Her friends labelled him as pretentious, a DeathEater – the enemy.

They were torn apart by fate and everlasting forces he thought to himself as he watched her laugh at a joke her friend had made, what he would give to make her laugh, to be her true love… , 'No, that's absurd' he scolded himself ' she could never love me let alone look at me without disgust'.

The broken boy turned around and walked away, tears swimming in his sharp grey eyes.

If he had observed more closely, he would have seen that along with the happiness in her eyes, was a stroke of sadness and when her eyes caught his , a spark of deep longing.

He would have seen her crestfallen face and the tears in her eyes that had yet to fall as he turned to leave.

But alas ,fate is cruel and can make even the most observant, oblivious.

And so the broken boy walked away from the broken girl.

And shards of their broken hearts lay on the floor , forever more.

**A/N; Yes there is another one! **

**When I was ranting I forgot to dedicate this to my friend, her user is UnicornGirl and there's numbers at the end of her user? Look I don't pay attention to those kinds of things! Well anyways, the whole purpose of this fic was to hopefully kill her inside as she is a die-hard Dramione fan and Get her on her sofa watching re-runs of Sherlock, Supernatural and Doctor Who eating comfort food (probably cookies or ice-cream) Ah what fun it is to torture our best friends, don't you agree?**

**This was also because I lost my Wifi and because I could not read fanfiction so, I made my own.**

**Aren't My Superiors proud of me? No, No they aren't.**

**Well hope you enjoyed, if you guys want to suggest any ideas for fanfiction for me to write I will take all suggestions into account.**

**Please Review! And perhaps check out my other story? Please? With a Triple scoop of ice cream and fudge sauce and chocolate and strawberries and nuts … mmmmm. Sorry I got a **_**bit**_** carried away there.**

**I don't mind flames because I believe there's always room to improve ^.^**

**But guys if you flame me about my ships or simply because I gave **_**you**_** constructive criticism before that may have seemed harsh to you, Please just don't, because then I will pity you and you don't want my pity because my pity is very piteous, piteous pite-ous is that even a word? Wait let me check my mental dictionary…. Wow, Yes, Yes it is.**

**This has gone on too long.**

**So I will end it,**

**Because I can.**

**And don't tell me I cant start a sentence with Because, because it was a continuation imbeciles, didn't you see the comma?**

**XxXxXx**

**~Nightsky**

**(Man, I have to work on a good sign off…)**


End file.
